Chat Logs of Newthia
by NewthiaAHomestuckAU
Summary: A series of chat logs between the trolls of Newthia. (Part of my Newthia AU.)
1. Chapter 1

A series of chat logs between the Trolls of Newthia. Answering requests! (Part of the Newthia AU.)

Hello! First off, this is part of my Newthia AU, so you may want to go take a look at the profile first. If you already know about this AU, welcome back! And as always, until I start posting the main story, information and personalities are subject to change as I need to tweak them to make them just right. Most of this stuff is just experimenting with the different characters and relationships at this point.

So basically, this is just a collection of chat logs between the Trolls. This is set before the main story, and in no real order. I'll probably say something along the lines of "set before A became Moirails with B, and before B became C's Matesprit" or whatever.

And if you guys think up a better handle for anybody, just comment it! I'm still working on them, and I'd love some feedback. If you'd like to request a chat log between two characters, I'll be happy to write it up!

TS: Vantas: triggeringSufferer/sufferingTrigger (non-caps unless using "foul" language)  
FE: Peixes: futureEmpress (capitalizes all H's)  
EM: Ampora: empressesMatesprit (Switches W and V)  
CH: Makara: clownsHate (No quirk except for when he loses his "chill" then uses Gamzee's normal quirk)  
MA: Zahhak: mechanicalArcher (Capitalizes all D's and uses D instead of B, prefixes everything with a D:)  
SP: Serket: shippingPirate (Will use 8 letters instead of 1 when trying to be annoying or when excited, replaces E with 8)  
CJ: Pyrope: coldJustice (Replaces E with 3 and I with 1)  
MC: Maryam: mothergrubCaretaker (Refuses to use quirk, claiming they are stupid)  
CP: Leijon: cavePainting ( Uses two E's and always capitalizes E)  
CS: Captor: seadwellersComputer (Never uses I, replaces s with 2)  
IB: Nitram: islandBreeder (Always uses commas in place pf other punctuation, capitalizes N)  
LT: Megido: libraryofTime (replaces u with 0)

Everybody uses the Hemotyping, with the exception of Vantas, who uses grey when he's calm, and reverts to candy-red when he gets into some sort of monolog or is fighting with someone.

Now, let the story begin.

* * *

**This is sometime close to the beginning of the main story.**

Starring: Vantas (triggeringSufferer) and Makara (clownsHate)

Vantas slid in front of hishusktop. Who could possibly be trolling him right….Oh. Him.

clownsHate began trolling triggeringSufferer

CH: Hello.  
TS: ahh, hello!  
TS: How can I be of service?  
CH: You assume I'm contacting you only to use you?  
TS: im sorry,  
CH: Because I am.  
TS: okay, um, you know, i think were finding the root to some of your problems.  
TS: can we talk about it? (:B  
CH: What the hell is that?  
TS: my face  
CH: Why are you wearing a halo  
TS: that's my face  
TS: the "B" is my horns…  
CH: Why are you smiling at me?  
TS: you don't like smiles?  
CH: Smiles are for clowns.  
TS: forgive me if I'm wrong  
TS: but aren't you a clown?  
CH: Subjuggalator, and no.  
CH: They are capricious and hot headed.  
CH: I prefer that my victims don't see me when I murder them and use their blood to paint my walls.  
TS: uh  
TS: are we done yet  
TS: i mean, if i can help you, id be happy to  
TS: but im pretty sure you're just doing this to scare me  
CH: Have you seen Pyrope?  
TS: ah, yes, i believe she went to see her moirail.  
CH: Megido?  
TS: yes.  
CH: That's…unfortunate.

clownsHate ceased trolling triggeringSufferer

CH: oh DANGIT.

Vantas shifted. This wasn't good. He groaned and slid down in his seat. As innocent and calm as Makara seemed, he was a really diferent than people thought. Sometimes Vantas thought he was the only one who noticed. But, chatting through trollian could really only tell you so much. But that was lie for the twelve trolls of Newthia.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of my Chat Logs of Newthia series. Check out the my profile and leave a review! And if there's a chat log between two characters that you'd like to see, feel free to request it.

Please keep in mind that this AU is my invention and that it is mainly about Original Characters. If you don't agree with something, please feel free to tell me, and if you have a question don't hesitate to comment or message me.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second chapter of my chat logs. If I get any quirks messed up, please feel free to tell me!

* * *

**This is after Ampoa and Captor became Moirails. Set before Ampora began changing his Handle.**

(Part one) Starring: Ampora (empressesMatsprit), Peixes (futureEmpress), and Captor (seadwellersComputer)

Ampora sipped off his drink. He looked down at the people online. He wanted to talk to someone, but he had to choose carefully. As it turned out, he didn't have to choose.

futureEmpress began trolling empressesMatesprit

FE: cHange your Handle.  
EM: oh hi  
EM: vhat  
FE: I said cHange your Handle  
EM: vhat's vrong vith my handle  
FE: it's empressesMatesprite!  
EM: so?  
FE: so tHat's so not acceptable!  
EM: vhy not?  
FE: because mine is futureEmpress!  
EM: and your point is…  
FE: FISH YOU GO JUMP IN A TIDLE POOL

futureEmpresses ceased trolling empressesMatesprit

EM: hmmm.

Ampora clicked on the gold lettering.

(Part two) Staring Ampora (empressesMatesprit) and Captor (seadwellersComputer)

empressesMatesprit began trolling seadwellersComputer

EM: Captor  
SC: Ampora  
EM: Captor  
SC: Ampora  
EM: Captor  
SC: Ampora  
EM: Captor (hov long are ve gonna do this)  
SC: Ampora (However long t takes)  
EM: Captor  
SC: Ampora  
EM: Captro  
EM: NO VAIT I MESSED UP  
SC: hahaa, wn.  
EM: :/  
SC: 2o what 2 t?  
EM: is there something vrong vith my handle?  
SC: …  
EM: vhat's vrong vith it?  
SC: are you jokng?  
SC: t mple2 that you are Pexe2'2 Mate2prte  
EM: and?  
SC: omg  
SC: ju2t change t.  
EM: to vhat?  
SC: how about  
SC: landHater?  
SC: seaJerk?  
SC: seasLameness?  
EM: no, stop. Those are terrible ideas.  
SC: stuckonLand?  
SC: cantSwim?  
EM: please just stop  
SC: lameHipster?  
SC: hipsterSea?  
SC: capesSeadweller  
EM: STOP IT  
SC: capesLoveless  
SC: lovelessCapewearer

empressesMatesprit ceased trolling seadwellersComputer

SC: violetLoner  
SC: lonelyViolet  
SC: aloneandLoveless  
SC: lonelyandLame

empressesMatesprit blocked seadwellersComputer


	3. Chapter 3

And the third chapter.

* * *

**Set before Serket "rescued" Nitram from his island. **

Starring: Serket (shippingPirate) and Zahhak (mechanicalArcher)

It was quiet. Too quiet. Zahhak was deep in a manual about how to build a mechanical horse that neighed and was about three inches tall, though, so he didn't notice. He hoped on his husktop, and didn't notice that he instantly tagged him as online. Someone else did though.

shippingPirate began trolling mechanicalArcher

SP: H88888888y  
SP: ;;;;)  
MA: D: Oh heavens  
MA: D: What  
Ma: D: What could you possiDly want?  
MA: D: You are literally in the miDDle of the sea  
MA: D: There is nothing I can help you with  
MA: D: Leave me alone.  
SP: Ar8 you don8?  
MA: D: No. Leave me alone.  
SP: Whyyyyyyyy?  
MA: D: Decause you are annoying and I Don't want to talk to you right now.  
SP: Ar8 you building on8 of your cr8888888888888888py robots agaaaaaaaain?  
MA: D: You will stop using such an unnecessary amount of letters.  
SP: But it's my quuuuuuuuirk! D::::  
MA: D: Find a new quirk  
SP: ::::[  
MA: D: Stop.  
SP: Noooooooo.  
MA: D: STOP.  
SP: Noooooooopeeeeeeee. ::::D  
MA: D: I will Dlock you.  
SP: Oh fiiiiiiiin8  
SP: *fine  
MA: D: Yes, much Detter.  
SP: Now, I need you to help me with something.  
MA: D: I'm Dusy.  
SP: With whaaaaaaaat  
SP: *What  
MA: D: With DuilDing a gift for someone.  
SP: ::::D Whoooooooo's th8 LUCKY troll?  
MA: D: …  
SP: Who's the LUCKY troll?  
MA: D: I'm not sure I shoulD tell you.  
SP: Whyyyyyyyy noooooooot?  
MA: D: Are you even trying?  
SP: ::::[  
MA: D: I will tell you, Dut you must not tell anyone, unDer any circumstance.  
SP: Even if Makara and Pyrope get ahold of me and force me to eat faygo and soper slime.  
SP: They shall not wrest your secrets from me if they torture me for a million sweeps.  
MA: D: I unDerstanD.  
SP: They could kill spiders in front of me, and I still won't tell them.  
SP: 8v8n if th8y burn my boaaaaaaaat, I stiiiiiiiil won't spill the figurativ8 b8ans.  
MA: D: I get it.  
SP: 8V8N IF TH8Y BURN MY HID8OUT DOWN  
SP: I STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL WOOOOOOOONT T8LL TH88888888M  
SP: TH8Y COULD RIP THE STAAAAAAAARS DOWN AND STEAL MY TR8ASUR8  
SP: TH8Y COULD FORC8 M8 TO LIST8N TO VANTAS TALK FOR HOURS  
SP: TH8Y COULD TI8 M8 UP AND DROWN M8  
SP: I STIIIIIIIIL WON'T T88888888LL TH88888888M  
MA: D: You need friends.

mechanicalArcher blocked shippingPirates


	4. Chapter 4

Just a little thing to remind me to write. Also, someone commented that this chat script thing wasn't allowed. I'm working on putting a bit of "real" story in each one so it doesn't break rules. I'd hate to break the rules!

I'm also changing Megido's quirk. She know replaces u with 0.

* * *

**After Megido and Pyrope became Moirails.**

Megido pushed another book into her large library. She shoved a box across the floor, and dusted off a book.  
Her work done, Megido flopped on a box, and grabbed her husktop out of her bag.

libraryofTime started trolling coldJustice

LT: Hello! 0u0  
CJ: What do you want?  
LT: Well, I was wondering if yo0 wanted to come over today?  
LT: I know yo0 are visiting Makara today, b0t if yo0 get done with him, I'd love to have yo0 over!  
CJ: Don3 w1th h1m?  
LT: Yo0 know what I mean.  
LT: Meant.  
LT: Yo0 are conf0sing me. 0^0  
CJ: God forbid.  
LT: 0^0  
CJ: Is that th3 only fac3 you know how to mak3?  
LT: ^0^  
CJ: Goodby3.

coldJustice blocked libraryofTime

LT: Aww. 0^0

Ah, well. That was life, playing Moirail to Pyrope.


End file.
